


Thanksgiving 2017

by sensitive_eruri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Awkwardness, Blushing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Erwin's precious smile, Flirting very subtle, Impossible not to fall for Erwin's smile, Levi blush very cute, M/M, Mobuhan, Modern Era, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Thanksgiving, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitive_eruri/pseuds/sensitive_eruri
Summary: After a very long exhausting working day there's nothing better that going to home to rest, have a nice dinner, Netflix and a cup of tea."Levi tomorrow we'll all be spending thanksgiving at Mike's parents home. Don't sweat it we only have to bring two pumpkin pies and a bag of nuts for the fruit salad that mama Zacharias will make".Levi will have to go shopping, one of the places he likes least one day before thanksgiving full of people everywhere, in costco.





	Thanksgiving 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there I'm back with barely having time one day before thanksgiving.  
> I came up with this while I was on a mission to get two pumpkin pies and a bag of nuts at Costco, seriously guys it was too many people everywhere!! The parking lot was so full and inside it was like Disney to many of everything.  
> Sadly I wasn't lucky to meet my own Erwin :'( lol  
> Enjoy it~
> 
> Droop a visit on tumblr sensitive_eruri

 

After a very long exhausting working day there's nothing better that going to home to rest, have a nice dinner, Netflix and a cup of tea. But not today thanks to...

"Levi~ C'mon don't be so boring, you know I won't stop talking until... bla bla bla".

Levi just stopped listening otherwise he would be stressed apart from being very tired. " _I just don't fucking get it why people love holidays tch. There's too much of everything, is not worth working so fucking hard all week to have just an extra few days free_ ". Little Levi being grumpy as ever doesn't matter what he thinks, he'll have a change in his life and won't be the same ever again.

"Ok ok just shut the fuck up before I jump out of the car and you crash in the middle of the freeway. Long story short what the fuck do you want".

"Levi tomorrow we'll _all_ be spending thanksgiving at Mike's parents home. Don't sweat it we only have to bring two pumpkin pies and a bag of nuts for the fruit salad that mama Zacharias will make".

Exhaling deeply Levi knew he had no salvation and it was better to cooperate, everything would end quickly and he would have peace on his long weekend chilling at home.

"Tch, from where do we get the pumpkin pies? It'll be faster if we go to Ralph's and...".

"No can't do, mama Zacharias loves the pies from Costco aaand before you say anything we'll do it as a team! You park the car. I go for the cakes and the nuts. We meet inside, we pay and we leave. The End".

"... Tch just because is mama Zacharias I'll do it, but you pay for everything four eyes plus dinner".

"Levi you are an abusive. But it's fine because I'm a good person". Hanji couldn't help but pretend to be sad.

"Pffttt".

"Ow~ you just smiled".

"Shut up Hanjo banjo".

"Yes Sr.". Knowing how annoyed could became Levi Hanji opted to be nice.

It was heavy the traffic at the freeway due of the time of departure for most jobs. Taking the exit to Palomar St. it was also heavy with traffic plus it was crossing the trolley and couldn't keep going. Once they advanced upon reaching the parking lot, the entrance was saturated. There were many cars  everywhere wanting to leave and others to find a spot.

"Ok Levi I'm out, I'll meet you in the line to pay so you choose which cash register do you prefer".

Leaving Hanji in the middle of the parking Levi was lucky to find a free spot fast even if was at the end of the line but he didn't care since it'll be faster to leave once everything was done.

When Levi was inside the store on his left at the display where a beautiful set of casseroles in blue color, Levi's favorite color by the way.

"Oh! There is a new set of casseroles and they have a discount fuck! It would be ideal to try my new recipe of... It does not matter I... I don't need it".

It was one of those seldom moments when Levi wished he can have a boyfriend. No, more than a boyfriend a partner for life. Deep inside Levi wanted his own family. Someone special which he could share everything and anything. Levi wished he could do things together with his man that both will enjoy, feel comfortable to take a shit while him is brushing his teeth and wouldn't mine, someone to sleep and wake up, hug and do lots of lovey-dovey stuff even if Levi have a full mouth, more than deeper inside he have a sweet heart.

" _If only... Tch don't be such a crybaby, don't mine this is cause of the holiday season_ ".

Levi kept walking trying to find Hanji but due to his height or the lack of it he only saw a sea of dancing heads so he went to the cash register.  Once he was trying to choose which was less dirty Hanji was almost next to him.

"Levi~ Come here~ this only have eight people in front, the others to my right have more than twelve people! Come come!".

Levi only took a deep breath, the shopping was not so bad since they have been lucky to do it quickly, since Hanji was not using a basket it would have been slower. Hanji was holding the pumpkin pies and the bag of nuts all up one of the other.

"Why are you dancing?".

"Levi~ I need to pee!! So hold the pies or I'll wet the floor right here and right now".

"For fuck sake you aren't five-year old anymore... Fucking shitty glasses they just left me and they need to pay".

" _Oh fucking crap. I didn't bring my Costco card, hope this four smelly eyes come back fast"._

Levi has never distinguished himself in all his life as the most tolerant and sweet person on the planet. So the more he got annoyed the more the tone of his insults went up and up.

To kill the time a little Levi was watching the people who was around him, it was funny sometimes to see what others was buying.

" _Can't believe it they're buying six pumpkin pies, tomato soup and broccoli eew disgusting, they'll be shitting all night._  
Oh that family is really weird, their choice of food 'if you can call it food' will leave them constipated, good fucking luck with that.  
Oh~ Oh nice clean products, not bad".

Someone behind Levi suddenly smirked, but Levi didn't pay any attention to see who was them.

Before Levi realized he was very close to the cash register, there were only two people in front of him and Hanji was nowhere to be seen.

"C'mon shitty glasses where are you? I don't wanna do the line again".

"Sorry, I do not want to intrude but I heard what you said. If you want to I could let you pay for your products with my card, I wouldn't mine".

" _Just what I need a noisy one at least he have a beautiful voice"._ Turning around to say: no thank you. Levi didn't see it coming. " _Oh my_ _fucking God exists"_. In an instant Levi could see this man was what Levi always had wanted, it could be a reality with this man. Have a beautiful family, a nice house, peace, tranquility, many happy moments, maybe a pet, but above all Levi could see spending his life next to him and love him and be beloved.

"If you don't want to...".

"No no, I do. I mean fuck I'll appreciate your help... My friend went to take a shit but the shit doesn't want to come out".

The tall and blond male smirked, but it wasn't only the sound and the way his mouth curved, his eyes were saying he was amused and something else.

" _This is the most dazzling smirk I've ever seen".  
_

"Oh my~". Said the blond giving to Levi a big and delightful smile, he didn't smiled with only his mouth, he smiled his his eyes. His eyes, his big and gorgeous blue eyes, that reflect the blue of the sky, his eyes are like a nice spring day when the sun caresses your skin and suddenly all the cold from the winter is gone and you're feeling warm for the first time in a long time. Levi could feel something melting that he was not sure what it was, but it was inside his chest.

"Wha... Why are you smiling?".

"Because of you. You are very interesting". The tall blond keep staring at Levi like trying to see his thoughts and memorize his expression. Usually Levi don't like it when people do this but this time it was ok.

"Why? I haven't said anything".

Chuckles. "Yes you have. I don't lie".

"Ok according to you what shit did I said?". Levi was just looking at the blond male with a boring expression.

"Something like: Oh that family is really weird, their choice of food if you can call it food will leave them constipated or nice clean products. And my favorite: _This is the most dazzling smirk I've ever seen_ ".

How can even be possible that someone have a killing voice, very sensual and manly Levi not did only blushed, he felt as the temperature of his whole body rose, especially his face, he could feel it burning as if he had a fever.

It wasn't only that. Levi stopped moving and couldn't say or do anything.

"Good evening, everything's all right".

"Good evening. Everything is fine and how are you?".

"Oh, I'm fine Sr, everything go in the same basket?".

"Yes. Thank you".

"Ok Sr your total is $85.75. Are you paying with card or cash?".

"Cash".

"Ok, I receive $100 and your change is $14.25 Happy thanksgiving".

"Thank you and happy thanksgiving".

Once the tall blond man put his change inside the wallet along with his membership he spoke to Levi.

"Are you ready to leave?". Once Levi hear this lovely voice woke up from his little trance only nodded and walked behind the blond man.

Having the chance walking behind Levi could appreciate his long legs, " _nice botty_ " and his back, his size was pretty big with strong shoulders and he can noticed his arm are firm " _He definitely work out_ " even having a gorgeous body Levi was more attracted to his blue eyes, he wanted to discover all his mysteries and see again that wonderful smile that made him melt every time he saw it.

Once outside the store they were between the entrance and the food court. Finally Levi was once again kinda back to himself because he was still embarrassed and the tall man was looking just at him.

"Hum... Oh fuck let me pay for my shit".

"No no. You don't have too. It wasn't much and I can tell is for thanksgiving so just enjoy it with your family".

"You're a... You don't have to, you don't even know me".

Chuckles beautifully. "I'm Erwin, Erwin Smith and you are...".

Swallowing a bunch of nerves hoping his voice won't crack or sounds weird.

"Levi Ackerman". " _Even his name is beautiful; Erwin Smith_ ".

"Levi... Is a pleasure to meet you". Erwin's eyes seemed to soften when he said his name which filled Levi with joy.

"I haven't seeing your smile but I saw the way you blushes and is charming. By the way do you usually talk without knowing it?".

"Fuck you're gonna kill me, and sometimes. I try to not but it can't be helped shit happens".

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but other times you can do something about like right now. I know is weird, very weird indeed but I'd like to know you better. I don't have the habit on hitting on people like this but... I just want to know you".

Levi stopped listening to what was around him and could only see Erwin, he wanted to be able to way yes, but the reality scared him. Fear that his dream would come true it seemed very easy and at the same time it was too good to be true, so he did what was most natural for him, take refuge in himself and not leave his shell. " _I'll try to do it in the least rude way since the last thing I want is to hurt Erwin, it's strange cause I do not know him but..._ ".

"I don't know if you're weird as shit but... I just can't right now and I don't wanna lie so no. Don't hate me".

Feeling the blushing coming back to his face Levi opted for shutting his mouth and stop embarrassing himself all over again. " _Fuck why the fuck did I said don't hate me? Is not like we will meet again or something, shit_ ". 

Even though Erwin's face is beautiful Levi could see that for a moment Erwin got sad making him feel bad, Levi knew he did not have the guts to say yes. " _Is better to let him go and you won't get hur or will hurting him_ ".

"No, I won't hate you. No one can foretell the outcome. Each decision we made holds meaning only by affecting our next decision, is your choose and I respect it".

Suddenly they felt that cold autumn air, Levi did not pay attention to, his hair was moving. He was only focused on seeing Erwin since he wont see him again, he wanted to keep in his memory his dazzling smile, the tranquility of his face and the peace he felt being with him. 

"It's getting cold and I didn't bring any sweater.  It was nice too meet you ever if... Oh Levi you can keep the basket I only bought wine and clam chowder. I hope and you do not believe that I am an alcoholic or that I'm constipated. This is for tomorrow, I had to bring clam chowder but I don't know how to cook it, I hope and they don't mine".

"I know how to do it, is one of my speciality and others dishes too".

"I'd _love_ to taste you... your cooking".

Suddenly Erwin approached Levi and removed the hair that covered his forehead putting them behind his ear very carefully, feeling the thinness of Levi's hair and brushing his cheek feeling the softness of it.

Levi felt how warm Erwin's hand was and without thinking Levi with his free hands pulled Erwin's shirt a little closer to him. Erwin leaned forward and approached Levi's face, even though Levi raised his head to see him more closer, both felt warm air coming from their mouths, they opened in search of a kiss. Closing their eyes. They can feel it. You don't have to imagine it anymore.

You do not hate those moments when something that just interrupts broking the bubble and reality is here?. This is one of those moments. A sweet child son of Satan stepped forward while running and pushed both of them in the opposite direction and they could not get what they both wanted. A kiss.

" _Well this is fucking embarrassing what the fuck I was thinking_ ". Looks like all the night Levi's going to keep blushing whenever Erwin's around.

Chuckles cutely "Levi it was a pleasure to meet you. I wish you a happy thanksgiving and a wonderful life".

"Blondie I need to pay you for my shit".

"As I said, enjoy it with your loved ones".

Erwin just walked away. " _Levi what the fuck why don't you do something? Ask for his phone number. You just fucking chicken out. Fuck Levi and fuck yourself shit_ ".

"Levi~ I'm sorry I took so long, you won't guess who did I meet!? Moblit and he's single at the moment~ I invited him for tomorrow and if play well my card guess who's gonna have a good fuck~".

Usually Levi always has his poker face, after so many years of knowing him Hanji knows how to identify when something happened and it is better to shut up. Feeling Hanji their life was in danger opted for shutting up, not sure if Levi was mad for waiting but knew something did happened. Is better to give him some space, sooner or later he'll will talk.

Levi does not remember how he got home, what they had for dinner or the movie they saw, he just remembers that he spent most of the night without sleeping and thinking.

" _What if... Why I couldn't... Why I'm like this... Why...".  
_

" _No one can foretell the outcome. Each decision we made holds meaning only by affecting our next decision_ ". 

Once Levi remembered Erwin's words he makeup his mine. When he felt a bit of hope in the future he was finally able to sleep. For the first time in a long time he dreamed, not only was it pleasant, it was the best dream of his life it was next to Erwin.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope and you enjoyed it... If someone notices an typos please tell me xd
> 
> I intend to add one more chapter that would be the afternoon of the day of thanksgiving
> 
> The comments, kudos and regars are appreciated, it brings me happiness  
> Happy holidays to all... XOXO  
>  


End file.
